bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mohrpheus
Re: Ichigo's Text Reduction Well I'm still working on it actually, its just that I'm only getting to do it in occasional bursts so I took my name off the project page in case anyone else wanted to take it on. I've been through the entire plot section once already making basic cuts and was in the middle of going through it again to make deeper cuts and rewriting as needed and got as far as the Gotei 13 Invading Army arc which I have some work done on but have yet to save, so if you can avoid that arc until I'm finished it you can work away on the rest of it as you please. Good to have you back by the way! 09:40, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Committee As affirmed by the other Admin they agree with the nomination. You therefore have been made a lieutenant on the wiki and therefore now possess rollback rights (side note: please dont abuse it, otherwise the other admin will come down on your head with a wrath and take it away). Bleach Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee also reached through the community sidebar or just community page. Familiarize yourself with the additions on there as well as the Bleach Wiki:Policy and corresponding policies if you haven't already. so discussions are easier and have more room they can be had on the discussion page of the Policy & Standards Committee. Congrats.-- Hey dude! I just joined this wiki. I think I recognix=ze your avatar. Is it Cheatyface? If not, just ignore me. Hi Morpheus. I just joined this wiki and I have been trying to edit the Orihime page in the spiritual power section but you just changed it. I've set up a discussion on the talk: Orihime Inoue page. Chould you take a look at it so we can decide whether it should be changed? Thanks! Happy Birthday Happy Birthday Mohrph, to celebrate, you should finish all the jobs you have currently taken in the AIU, find some new ones to add, finish every job for every other guild and then trade me your entire tf2 backpack, because we all know your birthday is the day you don't want to be lazy and the day you want to give presents to others.-- Happy Birthday, Mohrpheus! Have a great day! Happy Birthday Morphy-boy!!! Happy Birthday Mohrp!!--User:Jushiro971 (talk) 00:40, December 18, 2012 (UTC) 11th Division The bootleg stated that they are the strongest combat division. Just as the 4th are the strongest healers and guides, and the 1st are the strongest leaders. Please let me add this fact to the article. Brandon Griffin (talk) 21:30, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Question What's the point in anyone trying to contribute to this Wiki if their contributions are going to be deleted or eradicated by users who set the Wiki up? You might as well put a lock on all new anons and users and build the Wiki yourselves instead of making it an option, but that is against the head Wiki community rules, otherwise you probably would have done it a long time ago.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:33, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I tried that on a different Wiki, and the admin said I couldn't do that. Excuse me for not understanding the complex nature of the Wiki moderators.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 00:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) In response to Consus, each wiki has it's own set of policies different from each other. This wiki requires discussion on any changes unless its adding new material from a recently released chapter or data book or grammar fixes. If you want to make changes you need to discuss it in the talk page and you must also reference where you got the information from. Kamikaze839 (talk) 01:50, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Someone Else's Question How many edits do you have to do to before going into the chatroom.--MalwareGuru (talk) 04:13, January 9, 2013 (UTC) A few things 1. Have you restarted your game yet? Pick up your genesect some time, I am getting nervous holding on to it. I have a terrible streak of games getting corrupted, especially pokemon games. 2. Input on this thread would be nice. 3. Looking at the Improvement project, I am thinking of getting rid of the job templates and just going back to simple lists since the competition element doesn't seem to be attracting anyone any longer and the templates are a pain in the ass to use. What do you think?-- Removing all the job templates was almost as tedious as adding them all in the first place >.< Anyway, you forgot about your genesect? Bad Mohrph, stop being Mohrph. Kuro will be very disappointed when he comes back in... I think he last said it will be at least another month.... but he will be very disappointed with the lack of an air nation when he gets back. Do you want to upset Kuro after he has not had internet in months? Let me know when you actually do want to pick up your genesect, but knowing you, that will be in like 10 months.-- Appearances in Other media only for Bleach media? Mind explaining this one to me? I have seen no hard and fast rule on this wiki stating that the Appearances in Other Media section is strictly for Bleach media. "Other Media" means "anything else they appeared in" last I checked, unless you can show me a written policy on this wiki that says otherwise. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 03:09, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly, the least you could do is answer my curiosity, or keep this conversation to one of our talk pages and not both. Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 12:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Undo for Gin Ichimaru Article http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Gin_Ichimaru?diff=353258&oldid=353257 reason please? 04:45, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hell Chapter Move Sorted 11:20, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Tournament Hey dude, you should totally join us here in this tournament~! The more players the better, and you might win something good! 10:28, June 4, 2013 (UTC) I can't think of a good/creative/witty title so I'm inserting this here instead I don't want to sound naggy or bossy, but you're falling behind on the requirements of being a Committee member. Äs Nodt page grammar edits Hey, Mohrpheus. You recently undid an edit I did on Äs Nodt's page and I'd like to know the reason for it. Throughout the plot section Äs and his Stern Ritter comrade were continuosly referred to as 'it', which makes no sense, so if I made any mistakes while editing I'd like some feedback thanks.Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 22:05, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I see my mistake then. Sorry about that, but I keep thinking of Äs as male. I hope we get some confirmation on this soon, cause it's getting on my nerves. ^^Stefan (Shikai - "Rust & Shatter") (talk) 22:23, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Don't blame me for any heart attacks So, I was in a book store earlier today, and I picked up the US copies of volumes 55 and 56. I found something in 56 that might out you into a state of shock: If you recall the old Biskiel discussion in chat, it was determined that it really does not mean anything. However, this is where things start to get odd. In the English copy of Volume 56, Quilge's Vollständig is titled as "Piskiel." So, just like last time, I used the idea of a suffix of "el" meaning "god" (and being a common angelic naming convention) to see if Piskiel had a meaning in Hebrew. Lo and behold, I actually found something. The thing is, Hebrew's a tricky language. All the letters are consonants, and the vowels are additives found under the letters. Because the vowels aren't really a mandatory part of the words, some pronunciations may differ, but a certain string of letters will generally mean the same thing regardless. Anyway, I found a couple of possible meanings for Piskiel. In Hebrew, the word "Pesak" means "decision" ("Pesak Din" would be verdict or judgement), and "Pasak" means to "pass sentence." So, basically, "Pesakiel" or "Pasakiel", which would have the same spellings as "Piskiel" would mean "God's decision" or "God's sentence." I plan to bring this to the T. Corner, but I just wanted to gauge your opinion on this, as I was talking with you about it a while back in chat. Chat Summons Lemurs wants me you in chat after 9PM EST. :We're gonna discuss a major overhaul to Wikia. Almost forgot, here's your homework Re: Sternritter I'd forgotten about that. I think there is enough stuff there to back renaming the page at this stage. 11:01, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re: Here lies... Well, at least you guys had the common courtesy to bury me instead of attaching my body to a ceiling fan with a rope and swinging it around the room at my funeral.--Xilinoc (talk) 21:14, September 26, 2013 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Why thank you for the well wishes!! Well I do love a rainbow which requires the rain and I love the rain, I'm listening to it now!! When I needed it not to be raining when me and the kids were out it was a lovely day!! Had fun all weekend thanks!! Yo Hey, I'm curios, but how is being mentioned as the 1st Arancar in the series considered junk trivia?? cause that seems like something people would like to know.... not trying to be offensive or anything, but can you please explain why, because it seemed like a good trivia point--Deathmailrock (talk) 06:30, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Bazz-B There was discussion on his talk page in favor changing his power level. When no one did it, I took the initiative. I apologize if I did something wrong. SilverRain (talk) 04:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Re: Bazz-B Thanks for the clear up! SilverRain (talk) 05:50, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Article Improvement unit I'm confused how do i join?, since your the captain most likely you can tell me. Mr.Rig and Zig (talk) 23:04, December 8, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas! https://vine.co/v/h9a6tO0IlBx -- 16:25, December 25, 2013 (UTC) A message from Kuro I have been asked to pass this onto you. Evidence Found Dear Sir, I have proof that Rukia Kuchiki, not only is "captain level", but from reading the article about how Reiryoku (stored spirit energy) vs Spiritual Pressure (released energy),on this site: I have found that an individual can overcome higher amounts of stored energy by having greater amounts of exerted energy- this can be seen, from the event of Rukia vs. As Nodt, she has the potential to be set on the captain level, in terms of power scale. Also, if I remember correctly-Mask did mention something, it was a bit of dialogue to James-about "how he was so eager to find the two powerful spiritual pressures that had just appeared", even going so far as to dismiss Hisagi, a vice captain combatant for such. If Mask, had such determination to find these individuals, they must have been significant. Yet, another reason, why it is hinted that Rukia is captain level. But I digress, I don't want you to think that I am coming up with speculations; suppositions without any basic knowledge of how this stuff works, etc. Rather, I would like to indulge you with a little truth; namely, the fact that Byakuya had mentioned, while he was descending-he could detect Rukia's reiatsu (overall power), this event can be derived from chapter 569, when Byakuya is discussing the situation with Rukia. It wasn't simply to say that her bankai, her technique was the only powerful thing about her-that wouldn't have any sustenance to back it up; what I will say, however, is the fact that Byakuya acknowledged someone, which he doesn't often do, and of all people, it was Rukia. Rukia had received the same amount of training as Renji, after the event or the exercise, as it were-she felt that she was "diligently trained to where she could fight a Sternritter, single-handedly," which she could, to a certain degree-the only exception would be the amplified ability that as nodt had utilized to his advantage, when she hesitated. As I had stated before, I am not elaborating or adding onto what is or has been said by Kubo himself-I am deriving this stuff from the manga, which had been translated into English, of course. Another thing, I was wondering if you could start another topic on the whole "Changing Rukia's Spiritual Power," numerous witnesses, including one Sternritter-have justified this, already, but it took Byakuya to acknowledge it. Also, before I go, I have some photos to reinforce my evidence, if that helps my case. I would like to interject that these go along with some factors, most of which are factual and relevant to the manga. Below are photos that go in chronological order, in the event(s) that they took place in. Renji vs. Mask De Masculine 1. ) Renji says that "he will be enough for this guy, implying that the both of them could blot Mask out from existence, in one fell swoop. 2. )Rukia is confident in her abilities Rukia stares at Mask, annoyed with his stupid grin-as wanting to annihilate him on sight, but refraining herself from doing so. Stating that "he won't be much of a challenge to you now. He is all yours." In other words, she could have taken him rather easily. Rukia vs. As Nodt 1.) Byakuya acknowledges Rukia's Strength Byakuya emphasizes the importance of having Rukia as a comrade, that she has not only grown stronger, but her Reiatsu is incredible. I await your response and would be glad to clear some things up. (Johnny.hale.509 (talk) 08:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC))(Johnny.hale.509 (talk) 09:04, March 1, 2014 (UTC)) Haiyas I want some peeps to go on chat with meh Mai Chiyo (talk) 15:20, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Re: Super Secret Brave Stealthy Economical Intercontinental Fashionable Experimental Marketable Getsuga Tenshōable BIRTHDAY MESSAGE Sorry for the long header at my expense. Anywho, thank you so much!-- 13:14, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Re: Love Kiss It came from 12th page of 595 Chapter :) I mean that Xil gave a 11th page of said chapter (with hiragana) but on next 12th page, PePe clearly said in katakana (it's in his 2nd speech bubble) Raw of it's here. It's this part that I'm taling about "ラヴ・キッスを受けてもまだ" :) 15:22, September 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Translation Corner Rules Oh sorry for that. I was just trying to make it easier for you guys and suggesting a change. But hey, you're the pros around here ;)Bleach3p (talk) 19:57, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Aricle editing Hello there :) I am reltively one of new editors around here and have started to add more information to the bleach brave souls article. However upon discovering the article improvement unit there are some articles that are in need of some work. I was just pondering on whether I could lend a helping hand. ^__^ღ••ThunderSnidget••ღ16:17 21 February 2016 Ohayou! Hello! I doubt you still log on, however if so is there a way to see your avatar in a bigger quality? Those were perhaps my favoured chars in Bleach overall, ahahaha! It's a pretty dank and daring synthesis, now I want to see pale-emoish Giselle –ω–. Like him in some appearances/coloured depictions I remember downloading it and being named "150px-1268838.png.jpg", whatever it was it no longer figures there sadly. ヨヘワヘ・の・熾天使・メタトロン 13:37:55, May 30, 2016 (UTC)